


Scuffle

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ensuing scuffle knocks most of the cushions off the couch, overturns the coffee table, and ends with Pete's knee digging into his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Three of the things you'll see this month are things where I was playing with the question, "Who would Patrick sub for?" This is the one whose answer is "Pete."
> 
>  **Warnings:** Mild consensual violence, mention of Patrick's weight loss.
> 
> Part of my concept with this is that Patrick is not a well-behaved sub, and is in no way interested in being one. The unwritten thing that comes before this is a conversation in which he is particularly dismissive of the idea that Pete's a dom.

The ensuing scuffle knocks most of the cushions off the couch, overturns the coffee table, and ends with Pete's knee digging into his back.

"You made a mistake losing the weight," Pete says. At least he's breathless. "You're not any bigger than me anymore."

One of Pete's hands leaves his wrists, and Patrick can hear the clank of his belt buckle before Pete's belt gets wrapped around his wrists.

Pete levers him up and pushes him down the hall to a guest room. No, not _a_ guest room. _His_ guest room, the one he stays in every time.

Pete shoves him over the edge of the bed, and he can't catch himself, slams his chest into the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this was going to a rough sex place I never quite got to. I am quite enamored of the idea, though, of Pete and Patrick fighting over whether or not Pete can actually pull off being Patrick's dom.


End file.
